fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trinity vs The Lost Devil
The bright sun was setting over the mortal realm, slowly and gently coating the world in it's final lingering golden rays. In the town of Atropa Belladonna, the people were scuttling about, doing their final business before nightfall. At first glance, nothing could ever be suspected to be wrong, yet the town carries with them a dark and grim secret. One which the three unaware adventurers will soon beware of. A 17 year old boy with golden blonde mid length hair that covers his right eye where a scar can just be seen, his left eye is green, he wears white combat boots, white jeans, a white top over a golden yellow under top, he has two rings on each hand one white, one gold, walks to atropa belladonna. A 20 year old muscular brown long sleeve jacket that has shoulder pauldrons, metal neck guard to protect his neck, white gauntlets with black fingerless gloves underneath it, black adventure pants with with white knee metal pads, white greaves, has brown hair, black eyes and light brown skin. He walks to the young boy and he looks around. A 20 year old girl with platinum blonde hair, wearing orange tops with black buttons, gray skirt, has cat ears, and cuffs at the ends of her hands and a large guitar case on her back. Near the water fountain, she slowly eats her ice cream on a bench. Then a man with a large sword on his side walks pass her and and seems to be walking towards a young boy. She stares for a moment and then continues licking her ice cream. The man then turned his head to the young girl and he stops as he puts his left hand underneath his chin. " the air...it seems..hostile. " Dimitri said quietly to himself. The boy stops and turns round feeling something off. "Something is off but what?" Shiro looks round his eyes landing on the boy and girl. As the atmosphere intensifies, Fumiya takes a sniff of the air and raises her right ear looking around. She then screams, "Soy buns!!!" and rushes toward the store that was selling it. Out she came with a bag full of soy buns and had one stuffed into her mouth. As soom as Fumiya exited the store, the owner of said store closed everything down and quickly made his way towards one of the buildings further down the street. The sun had lowered itself beyond the rim of the world, taking it's warm rays of light with it, leaving the whole town in a calm and soothing dark. The streets now stood completely empty, aside from the three newly arrived adventurers. The stars shone brightly in the sky, the air was mildly warm and the common sounds of the night fauna could now be heard. A wonderful time at any other point in time, yet it was not as calming as one would think. Even though stiffled and muffled, from th nearby homes there was sounds of whimpers and sobs and the eventaul sound of of bitter-sweet laughter. "What's going on?!" he asks as his hands glow a golden white light. Dimitri puts his hand on his huge sword, looking around to see if there are enemies around as he know someone or thing is coming. "This can't be good" he says as he is ready to fight. "Might need help" "Wow many are there...? Are they demons? " Dimitri draws his Hellfire sword as darkness and flame flowing around himself. Fumiya hears the laughter and scurries towards the sound, while pulling her key chain off her neck. Flinging it to the side, it turns into a sword with two blades each end. Upon reaching her destination, she switches into a fighting position and notices the two guys at the corner of the street. She shouts, "Hey, you guys! What is going on? What is that creepy laugh with?" She stops right in front of them. "We don't know but I believe we may be have a fight soon, " Dimitri puts his sword on his right shoulder. "The swordsman is right, be ready!" his fists glows more. "Hmph, this threat cannot defeat the power we possess. " Dimitri said as he was exerting strong magical energy. "Just be ready!" His hands glow more as he says this. "Okay then, I'll setup a defensive trap just in case," replied Fumiya. She draw a circle on the ground and strikes in with her blade. A burst of light appear enhancing the defences of the three. The town then fell silent. No more sobs, no more laughter, just eerie nothingness. Then, from the homes of the townsfolk, the people began to appear. They all stood clad in in their finest clothing. men in tuxedos, women in their fines silk and young boys and girls in pristine shirts, dress pants and skirts. Songs began to fill the air. songs of loss, mourning and regret. The only ones who could now be seen crying was a group of small children, huddled together, yet their sobs was drowned out by the far larger choir. The mass of people led the group of children towards the church at the centre of town. Runs after the group. "Hey, you there stop!" he yells. "Wait! It could be a trap! " Dimitri said as he runs after him. Fumiya facepalms herself and moans, "Even an idiot would know that," she swings her blade towards the right and casting a slow spell onto Shiro to avoid the trouble. "Is he alway like this this?" asking Dimitri. The people seemed thoroughly unfazed by the antics of the three adventurers, not breaking the line, the song unimpeded and the snivels of the children ensued. Despite it all, one woman seemed to have taken notice of the three. Gently and and cleverly, she slipped past the gathering, and approached the three. She drags them and directed them into an alley. "Don't ask questions yet, just let me ask this: Are you mages?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Why do you want to know?" Shiro asks, "and who are you?" "To answer you Fumiya, yes and i agree. Who are you? " Dimitri puts his sword on his right shoulder as he looks at her. "Shut up you." the woman hisses at Shiro. "Just tell me, are you mages, because my son is in desperate need of one right now." She said, pointing towards the huddled together children moving towards the church. "What is wrong with your son? " Dimitri asked her. "I was trying to save them because I'm a mage" Shiro tells the woman. Fumiya stare at Shiro and says, "Can you give it a rest, your yapping on and on. Now miss we can help you but exactly what is happening at the moment." as she slowly turns to the woman, "How long has this been going on? Any detail you can spare us?" placing her hand on her chin. "Any detail you can give us might help us save your son from this dark fate. " Dimitri said as he was showing a grim look, meaning supernatural power is at work. "Anything, even if it is big or small, it will help." Shiro says. "We do not know for sure what it is, but it sure as hell ain't human." She spoke as she slowly started to fall into despair. "One day, this "woman" just appeared out of nowhere and demanded sacrifice. That thing began to devastate the town until we agreed. It... it wants our children as payment." She said as she finally broke down in tears. "I've already lost my daughter to that thing. Rune knights have come, mages have come, but they have all died. Please, i beg you... Stop this devil..." "I'll help stop this devil" Shiro says. "That thing shall die today. No more children will be sacrificed on this day! " Dimitri declared with pride. "God, enough with the chit-chat" moans Fumiya, "can someone summaries that for me." "There is a demon and we will need to kill it" Shiro tells Fumiya. "Use children as sacrifices! Let's move before they claim another. " Dimitri said impatiently. The woman thanked the three heroes for their pledged assitance but ceasd when she heard the songs ending and the sound of footsteps against roads of dirt. "I need to hurry home. Once they have all cleared out, get to the church. And be swift about it." She spoke as she turned and left for her home in a hurry. As the villagers had moved out of sight, it was now time for the adventurers to move. They made their way towards the once sanctified and holy construction before them, and as they did, they witnessed a man appear, seemingly from nowhere, clad in slender plated armour. He pushed open the doors to the church, the shrieking sound of rusty door hinges clear and unnerving to the ear. "Who are you?" Shiro asks the armoured man. "Reveal yourself!" Dimitri said to the armoured man. "And here we go again..." moans Fumiya. "What you mean by that?" Shiro asks. Turning around at the sound of the three voices, the armored man turned on the heel to face them. For a couple of moments, he simply stood there and looked at them through his helmet, which left nothing to be seen. The man gave a nod and a salute before walking in through the door, closing it firmly behind him with a mighty slam, leaving the three alone in the dark. "You two know what is wrong with that guy?" Shiro asks the other two with him. " no. I do not. We must make haste and get that child to safety quickly. " Dimitri said impatiently. Category:Squishyblob Category:Bluemage1992